1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position-limiting device, and more particularly to a position-limiting device for a nail magazine assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional powder-actuated fastener-driving gun has a nail magazine 1 for receiving a row of nails 11. The nails 11 are interconnected fixedly at positioning portions 111 thereof such that, when one of the nails 11 are pushed out of the magazine 1, it can be moved accurately and smoothly to a firing position, and when the one of the mails 11 reaches the firing position, it is parallel to and aligned with the remaining nails 11 along a longitudinal direction of the magazine 1.
However, in a situation where only the last nail 112 is left in the magazine 1, if a magazine housing of the magazine 1 is opened, due to lack of support, the last nail 112 cannot be held at the correct firing position shown by the phantom lines such that it is deviated from a nail-striking direction. After the magazine housing is opened, normally, the user directly closes the magazine housing of the magazine 1, or supplements an additional row of nails 11 into the magazine 1 along the longitudinal direction of the magazine 1 prior to closing of the magazine housing, thereby allowing for subsequent operation of the gun. In either case, the last nail 112 remains in a deviated state. As a result, firing of the gun may result in shooting of the last nail 112 into the magazine housing of the magazine 1 or misfiring of the gun, which leads to sticking of the nails 11 within the magazine 1 or even an accident.